Unknown
by TasiaToxic
Summary: A 2n Mushroom War has happened and almost everybody is gone. Are there children the only ones who can keep the Land of Ooo alive. Meanwhile Marshall Lee doesn't see the meaning of staying. Set in the Genderbent version, rated T for violence etc.
1. Chapter 1

"HIDE! HIDE! GO! HURRY UP!" Just some of the words the children heard whilst be rushed into a vacated building on the far side of Ooo. They didn't know exactly what was going on just something bad, something that had happened before and that's all they knew.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Skye yelled, trying to reach her dad while everyone else was pushing her back.

"It's okay honey, I'm here for you!" Skye's dad told her, grasping her hands tight, "Don't worry everything will be alright" He pulled her and her brother, Ben into a tight hug.

"Prince! Gumball! Come on! We have to leave!" A tall man yelled from the distance.

"No! Daddy don't go!" Ben cried, holding on to Gumball.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I love you both." Gumball told them kissing them both on the head and giving them both another tight bear hug.

Everyone was saying bye to their children, Lumpy Space Prince, Simon Strong even Fionna to her only daughter.

"Mommy, when am I going to see you again?" Jenny said, looking up at her mom.

"I don't know baby, But take this, I want you to have it" Fionna replied with a teary eyed smile on her face, handing her the bunny hat she always wore. Fionna's hair flowed out of the hat, she quickly bundled her hair in a ponytail, gave Jenny a kiss on the forehead and big hug. Jenny looked up at her mom, with a glimmer of pride in her eyes. Fionna stood tall with her sword in one hand. She headed out of the doors along with everyone else.

They were going to go fight. To Protect.


	2. Chapter 2

Years later after the war, The children had learned to accommodate to the new life style they were given. The war was going on, on the opposite side of Ooo so the children really hadn't heard anything about what was going on, some of them didn't even know that a war was going on!

After the war had faded away indefinitely, Tree Trunks, Lord Monochromicorn, Beemo, and Shelby went to go find somewhere for everyone to stay. They went and found the Candy Castle still standing tall. All the children and Peppermint Maid were transferred to the Candy Castle by Lord Monochromicorn.

"I don't see why we have to do this! It's stupid!" Violet, Lumpy Space Prince's daughter had called out. All the other children were feeling the same way so they just didn't say anything.

…

Marshall slowly floated to his home. He didn't even know why, it was pointless. Everyone was dead, Bubba, Cake, LSP... even Fionna. He shouldn't have gotten himself caught up with some worthless mortals. He knew Fionna didn't love him the same way he loved her, but she was still fun to be around and was always a great help and motivator for him. Nothing mattered anymore, he just wanted to die again.

He looked up and saw a small figure sitting on his porch. He slowly approached it, getting ready to fight. The figure looked up and before Marshall could say something, flashbacks flooded his head, Flashbacks of Fionna. He thought of all the times they had, from when he noticed her at Bubba's Ball to the last time they hung out, just as buds. He felt overwhelmed like he would bust out in tears but he held it back.

"Hello." The small girl said to him with a soft smile on her face.

"W-Who are you?" Marshall tripped over the words.

"Tasia." The little girl replied, her eyes gave him the same feeling he had from the first time he saw Fionna's bright blue eyes.

"Where did you come from? W-Why are you here?" He managed to throw out of his mouth.

"I don't know." Tasia said simply. Marshall examined the little girls face. Big, bright, brown eyes, and Long, dark, jet black hair that swung over her eyes, he was stunned. "I was just walking.." The little girl continued, "I was trying to get away from those bad people and I ended up here, I knew someone was going to come along sooner or later so I just waited here."

Marshall didn't know what to say, he just stood there shocked. Not even really sure what he was shocked about.

"Okay then.." Tasia replied to herself, " I see that I'm just a problem, so I will leave you alone." She stood up with a slight sniffle in her voice and picked up her bag, it had a stuffed teddy bear's head sticking out of the flap.

"Wait, What's that in your bag?" Marshall said with a suprised look on his face.

Tasia set her bag down and pulled out the bear, "This?"

"W-Where did you get that?" He said pointing at the bear, walking towards it ever so slightly.

"I don't really remember, but I think my dad might have gotten it for me, but I can't really be sure." She replied looking at the bear in her hands.

"Hambo?" Marshall whispered to himself, "May I see him?" Marshall asked in a very soft voice.

"Sure!" Tasia smiled, taking small steps towards Marshall handing him the bear. When she saw how he was looking at the bear she had to ask, "Was he yours?"

"Yeah, when I was your age to... some years ago." His eyes flared up with anger and teared up at the thought of Ashely. Tasia, being good with faces, slowly walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"It's okay you can have him, he's more important to you." She told him. He looked down at her and she looked up giving him a big, bright smile. He bent down and returned the hug.

All of a sudden, he knew there was something else to live for, per se.


	3. Chapter 3

As everyone was making their way into the castle they noticed something.

"Wheres Jenny at?" Peppermint maid called out.

Everyone was searching frantically around the castle and the ruins of the rest of the candy kingdom.

"I think I know where she is..." Christian said to Peppermint maid and Tree Trunks, "Let me go with Tree Trunks and Lord Monochromicorn and I can find her."

Peppermint maid was hesitant about letting him go but she allowed it. Tree Trunks and Christian sat on top of Lord Monochromicorn.

"Go to Fionna and Cakes tree house." Christian said.

As they arrived they saw what remained of the tree house. Everything was charred and torn, nothing was intact, but in the middle of all of it, Jenny sat there alone. Christian jumped off of Monochromicorn's back and ran up behind Jenny, with Tree Trunks right behind him.

"Jenny?" He asked hoping she would answer and not just sit there.

"She's gone... They're both gone... They'll never come back." Jenny said holding the bunny hat to her eyes, muffling her voice.

"Baby, it's ok-" Tree Trunks began to say.

"NO! It will never be okay! Don't try to act like I'm just some child, I'm not five anymore! I know they are gone! DEAD! FOREVER! They will never come back!" Jenny yelled breaking out into tears again. Christian pulled her into a hug, not letting her go no matter how much she fought him, "I never want to let go." Jenny said clenching the hat.

"I know, I want my dad back to... but he can't come back," Christian replied, he lifted Jenny's head so she was looking at him, "But we have to live with this, it's not going to change. We both have to be strong, for the other ones, and for each other."

Tree Trunks sat close to them, Christian and Jenny sat on the ground and pulled him into the hug too. Christian reached for the hat slowly and placed it on Jenny's head.

"Just like her mother..." Tree Trunks whispered, "beautiful."

Jenny pulled him back into a hug, sniffling slightly.

"Come on, we have to get back, Peppermint maid is worried about you." Christian told Jenny with a slight smile.

Jenny saw something glimmer out of the corner of her eye, she turned around and walked towards her moms old treasure chest. It was still in perfect condition, like it hadn't been touched by anyone. Jenny slowly pulled a small key out of her pocket. When Fionna had given her the bunny hat there was a key inside of it, she had kept it this whole time waiting for it to come to use. She slowly unlocked the chest and lifted the lid. There was a note inside that read,

_"Dear Jenny,_

_ If you are reading this than that means that I had to leave, maybe for a month, maybe for a year, maybe forever, But I want you to remember one thing, I love you. Everything that I have done for you is out of love. Me and Cake thought you were beautiful and you deserved everything that you got. _

_ That week that you went to stay with your Uncle GumGum while I was fighting the Ice Queen, I was devastated. I couldn't handle not being able to see your beautiful face every moment. We both loved you with all of our hearts, and that's 100x as much with Cake, haha! We both know you will be strong and help everyone else around you. _

_ I know you wish I was there with you right now, but physically I can't be, But I will be there with you forever in your heart. I know it's cheesy, but you have to admit we are a pretty cheesy family! _

_ The reason I love you, is you being you! We have been through a lot together, and I need you to stay strong! You're so beautiful. I like how you can always keep cool, no matter how much Cake has yelled at you. So when someone says something to you, something that you know isn't true, treat them as if they were Cake, keep your cool, you know who you are!_

_I love you (and so does Cake!)_

_Love,_

_Fionna 3 'Mommy' "_

Under the letter there was something wrapped in a cloth. Jenny pulled the cloth back and on top there was her mom's beloved Crystal Sword, the one Uncle GumGum have given here when she was just her age. After looking at the sword She noticed something under the sword. She picked it up slowly and pulled out a slightly crumpled picture of her when she was a baby, cake and her mom. Soft tears dropped on the photo.


End file.
